las mujeres de los weasley
by makita-green
Summary: Ginny la hermana menor de los hermanos Weasley nos narra con lujo de detalles los amores conocidos y no conocidos de sus adorados hermanos.quien mas precisa que ella


**Las Mujeres de los Hombres Weasley**

Hola soy Ginny Weasley y tengo 6 hermanos son adorables siempre y cuando no se metan en mi vida privada bueno como iba, yo les diré porque mis hermanos son unos idiota, celó patas, histéricos y otras cosas pero no todos son así solo en extremo Ron.

Así comienzo con un rápido recorrido de las mujeres de mis 6 hermanitos:

Bill es mayor de todos, fue delegado apoyaba las causas de los movimientos estudiantiles. Es grandioso ahora trabaja en Gringotts el banco de los magos en Egipto y gana muy bien, mejor que papá es adorable porque es muy Nais y no anda pensando que soy una niñita chiquita, por lo menos lo demuestra muy bien. Aja según lo que tengo enterado a tenido muchas novias desde que tenia 5 años, si chicas les contare

-vamos hijos pórtense bien iremos a su consulta,-reñía la señora Weasley

-mamá no encuentro mi camisa de cuadros- preguntaba con molestia Bill de 5 añitos.

-ponte otra no ves que estoy arreglando a percy- dijo su madre apurada colocando los pañales a su ahora bebe Percy

-pero me gusta esa

-no me interesa ponte otra no sigas con eso- se exaltaba por la presión la sra. Weasley

Por la vía polvo flu llegaron al hospital de San Mungo de Heridas mágicas

-espero un momento señora weasley tiene 2 por delante de usted- contesto cortésmente la enfermera- a pero que lindo niño que edad tiene

-ah este es charley tiene 3 años y el es Bill

-hola charley, Bill como estas

Charley se asusto de la enfermera y se fue ocultar detrás de las faldas de su mamá y no salio por nada de allí.

-hola mi nombre el William Weasley y usted

-caramba pero si hablas muy claro que adorable eres yo soy Cristal Simthony y dime William te puedo llamar Bill

-bueno si tu eres agradable

-si y tu hermoso que monada de niño y tu cabello es tan rojito si fueras mas grande te pediría que fueras mi novio- le dijo sonriéndole y esto enrojeció a Bill mucho

El muy apenado se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro ante la sonrisa amable de su madre que lo miraba.

-si no se lo dices a mi mamá yo soy tu novio- susurro el niño

Esto hizo sonreír a la enfermera y le guiño un ojo dándole la aprobación y le dio un beso en la frente

Si ese fue el primer beso de mi hermano, era un descarado desde muy chico. Pequeño diablillo no,

Bueno luego entro a hogwarts y entonces conoció a muchas y eso logre el derrape al salir sabia que tenia que trabajar donde quedara ser muy liberal. Actualmente anda saliendo con cierta Vela que aun así deja perplejo a Ron. Si Fleur Delacure se a posesionado muy bien en esa franquicia que es mi hermano porque conociéndolo como se que es, Ella es la que mas a durado y extraño el le es fiel. "bueno eso dice él". A las pruebas me remito.

Charley Weasley es muy fuerte era capitán de quidditch y buscador el mejor para entonces yo ya existía, era muy tímido a pesar de todo. Cuando salio de hogwarts pensé que bueno seria un profesional en quidditch pero no se fue lejos a ver dragones y eso lo ha hecho desarrollar un buen físico. No es que sea una pervertida tengo ojos y mis hermanos son lindos, hasta Percy es adorable y sino pregúntale a Penélope. Continuando con este tour que somos los weasley. Bueno cuando Charley iba en 7to ya era muy popular era el mejor buscador y mas de una se desmayaba pero durante 3 años el había salido con Ritary tinmuy de la casa de Huppleffu y sorprendentemente termino con ella una semana antes de graduarse. Según los gemelos había otra una alborotadora de la casa de Ravenclaw que lo estaba poniendo a dudar sobre su amor por Ritary.

-terminaste con ella que loco- le dijo un alocado niño de 11 años Fred Weasley – y ¿Por qué? tienen mucho tiempo juntos

-¿ya no divertía? o ¿tu corazón tiene otro nombre?-dijo en forma dramática George

-estamos ayudando- contesto alegre Fred-míranos nos volvemos sensibles no…

-si somos unos Ángeles como dice tía Margarita- indujo George

-si la loca margarita- rió Fred

-vaya que ustedes si estas mal, es mejor que se porten bien cuando vuelvan mamá los castigara por todo el alboroto que han armado en la escuela- le contesto mas animado Charley

- hola me acabo de enterar te puedo preguntar porque tu decisión-llego Percy de 13 años para ese entonces

- no lo entenderías eres aun muy joven- respondió parándose de su puesto

- o vamos no me vengas con eso tu sabes que soy mas maduro que Bill en muchas cosas- se paro pomposo sacando pecho para parecer un adulto – vamos dile a tu hermano que en 2 años sera prefecto y llegara al ministerio

-que soñador eres Percy, te diré algo bueno a los 3, cuando encuentre a alguien que realmente les guste y no hablo de solo lo físico, que este hay pues no la dejen ir y no lo equivoquen con la atracción, eso pasa por amor no- les dijo con tono paterno a sus jóvenes hermanos- ahora me voy a mi cuarto

-un momento terminaste con ella porque no las amas- dijo Percy

-pero como sabes que no la amas-interrogo Fred mirando con deje de confundirse

-si como lo sabes- atajo George

-créanme eso se sabe es mas se siente- les contesto cuando ya iba por la escaleras de los dormitorios- me darán la razón pronto

Y se perdió escaleras arriba, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos.

Es el más romántico de todos mis hermanos, en realidad es el que lo demuestra mas, mamá dice que Charley es el que mas se parece a Papá en su manera de ser. Debe ser su signo ambos son sagitarios. Por 4 años me imagine yo que estuvo con otras una vez que salio de Hogwarts, ahora sigue en Rumania pero anda saliendo aunque muy disimuladamente con Nymphadora Tons. Mi madre anda muy alerta no se porque, ella me parece muy buena persona pero mamá la pone nerviosa. A de ser porque esta un poco loquita, es posible mamá se pone igual de nerviosa con Luna. Sera que todas las Ravenclaw son así?

Bueno Percy es como díganos en lenguaje científico "human tercus brutus", si un humano terco y bruto, es muy cabeza dura cuando se ocasiona con las cosas en realidad lo admiro es el mas perseverante, directo, sarcástico, maduro y ambicioso no se como no fue a parar a la casa de Slytherin.

Bueno el al momento de una relación es el mas honesto y directo. Entre las Mujeres conocidas los gemelos dicen que anduvo un rato con Kati Bell en 3to pero no duro no eran compatibles son muy distintos. Hasta una luz ilumino su camino si Penélope Clearwater es de Ravenclaw es linda, inteligente algo hostigante, aunque muy dulce, pero creo que su mayor característica es la manera tan simple que domina a mi hermano. Con todo esto estuve pensando que ella lo hechizo, créanme tiene un fuerte poder en el.

-Ginny que haces aquí- estaba muy ruborizado Percy porque había encontrado besando en un salón vació a su hermano.

-pues olvide un libro ¿Qué haces tu aquí¿Quién es ella¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunto ante la molestia de su hermano

-yo estaba vasta te digo luego- contesto muy cortante imponiendo esa actitud testaruda otra vez.

-espera ella necesita que le cuentes puede pensar mal- intervino Penélope

-pero ella es joven- contesto Percy a ella

-por lo mismo- dijo ella y se acerco a Ginny- soy Penélope Clearwater soy perfecta de Ravenclaw y soy su novia estas contenta ahora no creo que el quiera decirle a tus hermanos especialmente a los gemelos para evitar sus ataques y en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo pero no conforme. Nos ayudas no le digas por ahora nada a tus hermanos.

-bueno- respondió Ginny sin esperanzas ella había sido muy gentil, era agradable

-no digas nada por favor por ahora- dijo Percy aun sonrojado

-eres muy cobarde para ser un Gryffindor- se burlo Penélope

-oye- dijo apenado

-me voy mejor arréglense ustedes- y ginny salio del salón

Si ella tenia un don de arreglar las cosa con cierto desde por no fastidiar para ser concreta quizás es por eso que aun andan juntos o solo quizás porque todas las mujeres somos así. Luego que todos supimos su romance los gemelos encerraron a Percy en el garaje lo amarraron a una silla y entre ellos yo y Ron obligamos a que nos contara todo y de mas eso fue ante de que volviéramos a hogwarts. Fue divertido luego mis papas se molestaron y por fin supieron ellos también. Cuando el se graduó entro en el ministerio por sus excelentísimas notas fue premio anual. Eso lo llevo lejos, ella fue a estudiar a la universidad mágica de medicina. Fue prefecta y aunque no fue premio anual obtuvo un cupo. Cuando paso el momento en que Percy se volvió loco y nos dio la espalda se fue con ella. Porque Penélope vivía sola en un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Era semi-muggle así que la dejaron vivir sola. En cierta forma también gracias a ella hizo recapacitar a Percy y volvió con nosotros, bueno no volvió se quedo allí pero se disculpo y entendió que la familia era primero. Como una vez bromeo Ron si no pudo pedirle matrimonio al señor Crouch que tanto adoraba espero que por lo menos lo haga con ella. Y espero que lo haga antes que venga y digan "oh Ginny adivina vas a hacer Tía"- pues aun no quiero tener sobrinos pero los estoy esperando de Bill o de Charley pero de Percy. ¿Bueno todo es posible?

Los gemelos Fred y George cuando mamá se entero que eran dos se desmayo, cuando nacieron y les dio por volar del techo por ver la película de Petter Pan casi se muere, cuando 15 lechuzas llegaron el 1er mes por el comportamiento de ellos casi va y los saca de hogwarts, y cuando fred y george se dijeron que querían montar una tienda de bromas se hecho a llorar.

¡Si ellos son muy revoltosos desde que llegaron al mundo! . Eso los hace atractivos a muchas personas y hasta encantadores. Porque a pesar de todo son muy graciosos y dulces.

No se creo que son geniales nacieron en abril son Aries. Brincan de flor en flor a Fred le gustaba Angelina y a George le gustaba Alicia Spinnet pero no quedaron en nada nunca ahora no se si encontraran a alguien especial.

-hola cariño donde esta Wood sera que sigue en clases- buscaba fred a su capitán de quidditch

- fue a dejar un libro a biblioteca que ya venia, que tienes allí Fred- miraba curiosa Angelina

-a esto es para ti-le entrego Fred a ella, una tarjeta mágica donde Decía con imágenes de corazones y con brillo FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR- según lockarts hoy es día para el amor pensé mandarte uno de esos duendes cantores pero después de lo que uno le hizo a Harry mejor no.

- oh Fred que lindo pero yo no tengo nada para ti,…bueno es que no pensé que tu,… que pena- le dijo muy colorada dándole un toque muy lindo ya que ella es morena.

-no te preocupes yo lo se-le dijo sentándose a su lado y toman su mano- con un beso me conformo- le sonrió picaramente y se acerco a ella cerrando los ojos y poniendo un pico.

-ella se rió y se acerco a dárselo

-que están haciendo ustedes dos- grito asiendo saltar a Fred su capitán Oliver Wood- es el día del amor pero hay otros lugares ahora para afuera.

-que buena hora de aparecerte Wood arruinador de momento- critico fred y salio de los vestuarios seguido de Angelina que esta apenadísima.

-jajajajajajaja no pudiste jajajajajaja hermano no creo y Oliver los corrió jajajajaja y míralo hay esta inspiradísimo escribiendo una carta a su novia y a ti te corto la nota jajajajaja-se burlaba como nunca su gemelo George

-si muy gracioso lo peor es que ya Angelina no me quiso ver mas no se ni donde anda ya me la pagara Wood- estaba enfado Fred mirando de reojo a su capitán

-Fred- lo llamo Angelina

-¿que? – dijo muy extrañado y se acerco a ella

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entro una tarjeta también muy coloradísima- feliz día también, Oliver no puede arruinar nada en el 2do piso cerca de los baños de los prefectos te veo hay- se dijo en un susurro al oído.

Fred parecía una semáforo de rojo paso a pálido y no dijo nada, ella se alejo y salio de la sala común.

Alicia y George lo miraban entre divertidos y curiosos por la expresión de el chico, Alicia acaba de llegar con Angelina y tomo el asiento que Fred había dejado

-y ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto por fin su gemelo

-ya vengo- y Fred se voltio y salio por el retrato

-que mosca le pico- dijo George a Alicia

-Angelina le tiene una sorpresa a Fred, son tan lindos- le dijo en un suspiro Alicia

-bueno si quieres yo te dio también una sorpresa-con cara muy picara y romántica

-que lindo George pero no, otro día- se paro Alicia y se dispuso a ir a los dormitorios de las chicas

-se que me amas cariño ya veras como si te dejas querer por mi-le grito desde su puesto sin importarle que la sala común estuviera concurrida en ese momento

Ella no dijo nada y sonrojada siguió su camino, puesto que todas la miraban ahora.

Bueno ellos son muy divertidos como dije y hacen cada cosa, tienen su tienda de artículos de broma que crearon con el dinero que Harry le dio. Les va muy bien son fantástico los adoro, y además porque prometieron comprarme túnicas muy bellas para salir.

Bueno Ron es el ultimo de los hombre Weasley, el menor y mi favorito y de cierta forma el mas cercano a mi nos llevamos un año. Tiene un nombre muy feo la verdad porque si lo leen completo es horrible Ronald Billius que es eso a mi padres no se ocurrió otra cosa mas original. Bien a nivel de amor de el, me lo se todo y es tan divertido hablar de eso porque es tan tonto y celoso. Esta locamente enamorado de Hermione, ella es mi amiga y yo la quiero pero ninguno se da por dar el primer paso.

En 1 se caían mal pero lo superaron y fueron amigos

En 2 Lockarts los puso a los 2 como perros y gatos, no puedo negar que Hermione es algo terca también. Pero cuando quedo petrificada Ron esta muy preocupado

En 3 pasaron muchas aventuras y según lo que me dijo harry cuando mataron a Beckang ella se abrazo a Ron por inercia es mas cuando Lupin se transformo en lobo hay ella casi y brinca sobre Ron y eso que Harry esta mas cerca.

En 4 un proceso largo fue a los mundiales y por primera vez Hermione demostró estar muy celosa y Ron estaba más que celoso esta histérico. Cuando llegaron a hogwarts y al baile fue con Víctor krum ese hombre esta que golpeaba a todos cuanto se le acercaban. Pero aprendió su lección y Hermione no se dejo llevar por el y sus reclamos baratos.

En 5 mi amiga Luna Lovegood era el blanco de todo, su padre es dueño del periódico el Quisquilloso y puso una nota comprometedora de Hermione y Harry. Hermione fue y le reclamo como nadie, ante mi sorpresa y la de los muchachos. Ella me había dicho que le gustaba Ron así que pasaba mucho rato cerca y con la fundación del E D esperaba que el se acerca a enseñarle pero siempre le tocaba conmigo o con Neville. Bueno Hermione estaba celosa porque ella se acercaba pero creo que su enemiga mas temida seria Hannab Abboth ella si que quería con Ron a cada rato se acerca y se pegaba para que practicaran juntos.

En 6to el salio con Hannab pero el mundo mágico estaba mas en crisis y suspendieron las clases unos meses porque había intentado entre en hogwarts y Hermione paso mucho tiempo con nosotros tanto que extraño. Los descubrí muy acaramelados un día cerca de los invernaderos. Ya no discutían tanto es mas se comenzaban a entender bueno mas o menos ella es muy terca y exigente y mi hermano todo lo contrario muy desordenado e impaciente.

En 7to era oficial andaban juntos pero otra vez Luna puso en duda su fidelidad de Ron eso si fue duro. Hermione me dejo de hablar solo porque luna se atrevió a meterse entre ella y Ron. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir para meterse arreglar las cosas entre ellos. La guerra se llevo a cabo y por un poco se muere Harry.

Al salir de hogwarts la cosa se puso suave y creo que vivimos feliz en lo que cabe por ahora todo esta en calma.

-tu sales con hannab- pregunto Hermione muy despacio

-si- respondió algo cohibido

-bien – el dijo

-tu andas con Blaise- pregunto esta vez Ron mas seguro

-es un prefecto de Slytherin además solo es mi amigo del ED no quiero decir que ande con el- le dijo con molestia Hermione por todo los comentarios que había surgido por la reciente amabilidad de Blaise por ella

-bien no te moleste solo era una pregunta- el dijo volviendo a su estado defensivo de siempre

-valla tus preguntas tontas-remarco ella

Ron con mucho cuidado se acerco a Hermione por detrás y coloco sus manos en su cuello y lo masajeo, eso sorprendió mucho a Hermione. El le susurro al oído- sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

Ella solo escuchaba lo que el tenia que decir

-que cuando te molesta aprietas tus labios con dureza y luego cuando piensas y estas insegura te muerdes el labio inferior como lo haces ahora- le dijo aun en una susurro en el oído

-ah- se le oyó decir a ella, volvió la cabeza para verlo y se quedo mirando a los ojos, impulsivamente Ron se acerco y la beso no era algo planificado solo lo sentía. Hermione no puso resistencia en cierta forma era algo que deseara también.

Si hermione y Ron son un caso perdido pero así se quieren, pronto entrare a la universidad a ver como me va. Bueno señoritas y señores este ha sido mi resumen de las mujeres en la vida de mis hermanos, si mis hermanos algo sobre protectores pero perfectos. Luego veremos lo que ellas opinas de sus parejas.

Nota: espero que le allá gustado el capitulo siguiente es desde el punto de las mujeres en la vida de los weasley; Porque no debe de ser nada fácil. Saludos espero sus Review


End file.
